First Experience
by trickcalculator
Summary: Dawn finds a 'toy' in her mother's room, and that was the day she had her first, memorable experience. *Lemon* Incest, Oneshot.


**I know I haven't updated _'Model to Star' _in a long time but take this story as a compensation story.**

**I don't own Pokemon**

Joanna stepped into her house and rested her body on the couch. After waving goodbye to her friend Keira from Hearthome City, she could not wait until the two of then will meet again.

She closed her eyes to reflect on the fun night she had last night. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a rummage followed by haste footsteps coming out of her bedroom.

"Mom." Dawn, her ten year old daughter said, "What is this?" She asked as she held up the 'fun' she had with Keira last night.

"Dawn dear," Joanna started, "What were you doing in my room?"

"Looking for my hair brush." She replied simplistically. She was so innocent but not for long.

Joanna took the 'toy' out of her hands and proceeded into her bedroom to return it back to its rightful place. She really didn't want to have to teach her daughter about its use.

"What is that?" Dawn asked again.

"It's nothing." Joanna answered, "Just a present."

"What is it used for?" Dawn asked. She had a rough idea in her head but she was carious to find out if she was right or not.

"You don't need to know."

"Is it used for sex?"

Joanna was surprised at what just came out her daughter's mouth. She turned round and looked at her daughter. "Why do you know that?"

"I..." Dawn hesitated to answer. " I see you watching people using these things on TV."

When Dawn said that, Joanna's mind immediately jumped to the hot sex she watches and pleasures herself to at night.

"It looks... Fun." Dawn looked at her mother as if to say 'I want to try it'.

Joanna took a deep breath. "If you want to... I can teach you, if you want me to." Joanna received a nod almost straight after asking.

They both headed into the bedroom Dawn laid on her mother's bed. She had been looking forward to this for a while. Her thoughts drifted off into what she thinks it would feel like and a sudden sensation felt at her cunt snapped her back into reality.

Joanna had stripped her daughter of her underwear and flicked her skirt up to access her hairless vagina.

Dawn couldn't resist moaning. It felt better that she had imagined. She soon felt a pair of hands slipping under her top and into her tiny child bra to access her tits. She felt her mother's finger's fondling with her nipples.

Joanna could sense her daughter's pleasure and decided to test Dawn on what she had learnt so far. She stopped licking Dawn's pussy and got up and sat on Dawn's face.

"Dawn, I want you to lick mommy's pussy. okay?"

Joanna never received a verbal reply. Instead she felt a soothing sensation at her cunt. She had to admit that her daughter was very good for a first timer.

"Yes, just like that, sweetie." Joanna moaned as her daughter continued to take both long and slow licks, making what came next unpredictable in a way.

Joanna started to message her much larger boobs through her shirt. Her erect nipple were clearly visible through her shirt as she had developed a habit of hardly ever wearing a bra.

Dawn reached her arms up and started to unbutton the shirt with one hand while the other fondled with her mother's tits. She tasted a lot of liquid dripping into her mouth and somehow, it was like the liquid was going in then quickly out the other end again.

After Joanna's shirt had been discarded, she removed herself from her daughter and took out the vibrator and inserted it into Dawn's pussy slowly. She could hear her daughter gasp but as far as Joanna could tell, her daughter was going to enjoy this little experience- come back for more even.

Dawn felt the thing inside her cunt move rapidly and she couldn't help but enjoy the feeling. It felt just as good as when her mother had stuck her tongue deep inside there.

"Feels good doesn't it, Dawn."

She nodded. Barely capable of speaking.

Joanna smiled. "You can use it mommy next."

Her daughter accepted and before she knew it, she felt a strong urge and a tonne of cum dripped out of her.

Joanna removed the vibrator and wiped a finger across the pussy lips before sucking the residue off. "Delicious." She commented.

Dawn watched her mother's tits as she continued to wipe her finger across her cunt then into her mouth. To Dawn, her mother's nipple looked fun to suck on and that was exactly what she wanted to do.

She climbed onto her mother's laps and placed one of the nipples into her mouth.

Joanna placed her arms round her daughter and cradled her like a baby sucking milk. She felt something prodding at her vaginal entrance, only to realise that Dawn had the vibrator in her hands and ready to use it on her mother.

She spread her legs open and allowed her slut of a daughter insert it in her before flicking the switch. Her breathing patter sped up as Dawn decided to move the vibrator in and out, causing many sensations to run through her body and just before her load was released, Dawn removed the toy and placed her lips at her mother's cunt.

If it tasted anything like her pussy juice, Dawn would be ecstatic.

Joanna then picked Dawn up and sat her on her face, Joanna was ready for round two.

Dawn though. Being a beginner, she was tired out. But at least her first experience was a memorable one.


End file.
